Devices for attracting and destroying insects are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,979 to Hostetter discloses a device that uses a sex attractant, a third generation pesticide, and a black light attached to streetlights to primarily to attract Gypsy Moths. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,776 to DeYoreo et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,366 to Balfour, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,657,576 and 6,088,949 to Nicosia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,436 and 6,055,766 to Nolan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,025 to Wilbanks and U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,122 to Iwao all disclose devices that use a scent attractant and a form of heat to lure mosquitoes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,468 to Sheshire teaches a device that uses light, heat and motion as an attractant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,684 discloses killing insects and specifically flies in trash cans using garbage as a scent lure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,909 to Murphy teaches modifying an electric fence on a farm for the control of flies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,366 to Balfour uses lactic acid and water heated to simulate human breath.
Although the references described above disclose devices and methods for attracting and killing insects, none of the aforementioned references fully address the shortcomings of commercial bug zappers. Commercial bug zappers generally utilize scent attractants and ultraviolet or fluorescent light to attract insects to a killing mechanism where the insects are electrocuted. One problem with these devices is that the light attracts beneficial insects, resulting in unnecessary and unwanted killing of these insects, which may include insects that feed on mosquitoes. Another problem with bug zappers is that they do not attract mosquitoes and other biting insects particularly well due to the fact that bug zappers rely on light to lure insects into the killing mechanism of the bug zapper. Mosquitoes and other biting insects generally have infrared vision and are not attracted to light.
Therefore, an affordable and effective device is needed for improving the ability of bug zappers to attract and kill mosquitoes and biting insects while reducing the likelihood of beneficial insects being killed by bug zappers.